How Family Works
by Faith Altoire
Summary: Wickmans academy is full to the brim with...excentric students. None more so than Matthew's viotile elder brothers. How in the world does he manage them and the insanity that crosses the dorms. The world may never know. Non-yaoi/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated**

"So, uh…how are you guys related again?" Gilbert asked, handing another box from the top shelf of the drama storage room down to his friend who waited patiently at the foot of the latter. The curly haired blonde glanced up in surprise, not expecting a sudden question after almost twenty minutes of the two just watching their brothers running around the inner stage. He blinked. "What…what was that, Gil? I didn't hear you, eh?" Matthew called back up after a moment. The elder boy sighed, sliding down the latter to land beside the quiet Canadian. "I _asked…"_ He strained out teasingly, pointing out towards the ruckus "How the hell are Master stick-up-his-ass and asshole-of-the world over there related to _you."_

"_Eh?" _Matthew replied intelligently; following his friend's finger to the three teens currently engaged in some sort of battle around the props closet. Arthur, Matthews's elder brother and the schools senior class president, was currently trying his best to run Matt's twin brother, Alfred, through with a plastic sword, who was doing his own best to toss the rehearsal piano onto the older boys head, while_ Gilbert's_ younger brother, Ludwig, attempted to break the fight up…to no avail. Matthew sighed, honestly, he loved his brothers…they were, after all, the only family he had left in the world, but for once he wished they could get through one day without making fools of themselves and/or try to kill each other. It was so frustrating sometimes.

"Heh…yeah, I know what you mean, Gil. Sometimes I wonder how I managed to be born into my family too." The blonde smiled jokingly, moving to grab the box of costumes he left on the floor. "I wonder which ones Mr. Edelstein is looking for…" He mumbled to himself, not noticing at first that his friend was now eyeing him with a strange look, but he paused when a hand landed on his shoulder and he found himself staring into Gilberts almost blood red eyes. "No, man…" The albino muttered, removing his hand to rub the back of his head. "That's not what I was saying. We've known each other for like five whole years now, and you've never told me. How come you and your brothers have three different last names?"

The younger boy froze, hugging the box closer to him. "I…well…that is…" Gilbert continued, "I mean I kinda get Arthur, cause he's like not really your brother, right? He's just a half-brother, but Al, the two of you are twins, right? How do twins end up with different last names?" The elder boy continued to ramble off, completely ignorant of his friend's new posture. Matthew had his head facing the ground and was now chewing his lip in a mixture of emotions. Of all the things, why did his best friend always choose the worst questions to ask? It was true…the three brothers did have three different last names, in fact, up until a few years back they even lived in completely different countries….but…still…

The real story was long and full of twists and turns. It was something none of the brothers really wanted to go into, why should they when all they needed was each other?

The truth is Matthew got his name 'Williams' from their mother, it was her maiden name and she was very proud of it. Apparently, she was French and grew up in Europe until some things happened and she moved to Canada where she met a nice American boy at this restaurant she worked at and then they fell _madly_ in love. They were going to get married, you see. Get married and run back to the states where his family owned a big corporation and had lots of money…That never actually happened though, because weeks after she gave birth…with twins too …a man came and knocked on the door.

The man's name was 'Kirkland' and he was Matthew's mother's husband, a man from England who she had been Betroved and was married too for six years. That would not have bothered the young, American man who was ready to fight for what he wanted at any point in time, if it had not been for the small boy Kirkland had brought with him. The boys name was Arthur, and he was their son, Kirkland's and William's that is. Arthur Kirkland was a little English boy of the age of five and oh…the American was mad, so mad that he left the woman and took one of the twins with him too, the younger twin, Alfred. Soon after that Kirkland left too, taking Arthur with him and the woman was left alone with just Matthew, little Matthew who never even knew he had any family other than his mother until after she died and he went off to find the father that left him but found Alfred Jones instead, his brother, who had been living in a street gang ever since their father went off to war and never returned.

They lived together on the streets for awhile until Arthur found them. To this day Matthew doesn't know how or why the elder boy did it, Arthur still had his father and the rest of his family in England. He still had a place to call home... with no definite reason to leave his country for America other than his constant excuse of 'I am your elder brother. It was my responsibility to see to it that you were well off." Matthew always had the sneaky suspicion that Arthur was just lonely, seeing as he also had several older step brothers who apparently never treated him right. Nevertheless, he spent two years looking for them and now the three lived together in a small apartment here on campus. It was hard to believe the brothers that are always so close [despite their constant bickering] had only known each others existence for a short time.

A crash echoed from the other side of the room, breaking Matthew from his thoughts and cutting off Gilbert's endless rambling. The two glanced to the side where Alfred sat on the ground nursing his hand that seemed to have been cut when he slipped and dropped the piano where it smashed to pieces on the ground. A large splinter of wood could be seen sticking up from the boys palm as Arthur kneeled beside him, cautiously holding the injured appendage up and gently scolding his brother for being foolish. Ludwig had run off to get help and Matthew felt himself sigh again, they really were something weren't they?

Still, even if they were frustrating and they didn't share the same name well…all that mattered really was that they were still brothers. Nothing was going to change that.

"What in the name of—My piano!" Professor Edelstein entered the scene in a flourish, followed quickly by Kiku and Elizabetha, who took to taking care of Alfred as the teacher exploded on everyone in sight. Matthew giggled turning to his dumbfounded friend beside him. "Well…I suppose we should go help." Gilbert huffed in annoyance. "Maybe, but you still didn't answer my question."

The younger boy rolled his eyes and grinned as they moved into the chaos that was their drama room.

"It's complicated."

This is based off an RP I'm doing with my friends. It may or may not be continued depending on popular demand.


	2. A Note Long Due

I am aware it's probably been a little over a year since I've update any of my stories. I just wanted to tell you all that I've been having some personal issues. I am hoping to update soon but I make no gareentees.

Love you all. If you've still reading, stay sweet.

-Faith.


End file.
